Life changing things
by xgemskix
Summary: NARUTO HAS A CHILD, HE IS HOKAGE, BUT HIS BEST FRIEND IS STILL WITH OROCHIMARU...OR SO HE THINKS! WARNING: YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

WARNING: YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS!

* * *

The tiny blond ran around outside the small house, laughing despite nothing or no one being there to make him laugh.  
"Minato, will you please calm down." shouted a voice from the kitchen.  
"But Daaad!" the small boy whined at his father who had just appeared by the window. "I wanna go play with the Hyuua's." The child pouted and gave his father his best puppy eyes look.

"Minato, Neji is on a mission today. Little Haishi is being looked after by Konohomaru, I will take you over there later." The young blond pouted again, his father just laughed. The child walked back inside the house, it was already ten and he hadn't had his morning serving of ramen, in his eyes, this was a crime.

Red eyes watched from the trees nearby, Sasuke Uchiha watched the scene carefully, wondering what else had changed since his depature from Konoha fifteen years ago. Now, aged 28, he had accomplished his lifes goals and returned to Konoha, returned to the blond whom he had missed so dearly.  
"Naruto," he muttered quietly. "did you forget me?" He turned swiftly and headed to the Hokage tower, hoping that Naruto would arrive at his office at some point in the day.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at his son. He was almost seven and practically identical to Naruto when he was a child, except for the whiskers. Minato stared at his father with his huge blue eyes and grinned.  
"Dad, how come Haishi Hyuga is named after Hinata's father and not Neji's?" The young boy asked. Naruto smiled at his son and ran his hand through his messy blond hair.  
"I don't really know son, I think that it was because he was the leader of the household, and although Neji and Hanabi were cousins, they were married to keep the bloodline pure. Hinata chose Kiba although as first born, it should have been her who wed Neji" The young boy frowned.  
"why did they get married if they were cousins?" Naruto laughed and shugged, in all honesty he had always thought that the way the clans married there own families was a little strange, but it had gone on for centuries. Naruto had been forced into an arranged marraige he was 20, to a beautiful Sand village ninja named Hikari but unfortunately she had died in battle shortly after giving birth to Minato. Naruto frowned at the memory of his deceased wife, whom he had grown to love before she had died, leaving him to care for his son. Minato often asked about his mother, and although she had died before he was old enough to have any memories of her, the young boy felt like he had known her. Although Naruto had loved her, she had never truly taken his heart. His heart had been taken long before that. It had been taken by no other than Sasuke Uchiha. His team mate, his best friend and his best rival. The older blonds eyes filled up at the thought of his best friend.  
"were are you now Sasuke?" he muttered gently. News of Uchiha Itachi's death had reached Konoha weeks earlier, and Naruto had convinced himself that it was Sasuke who had killed him and would be returning soon. "Shut up Uzumaki," Naruto muttered to himself, "that is not going to happen." He felt on single tear run slowly down his cheek before turning back to his son and ruffling his hair. "Come on Minato, school starts soon, Iruka will kill me if your late again."  
The tiny blond nodded and ran up the stairs to get ready for school. Naruto smiled, wrapping his forehead protector around his head before also heading upstairs.

Iruka stood at the front of the class, he glanced at the seat near to the front which was usually occupied by Minato Uzumaki. He frowned and looked at the clock at the back of the room. _Naruto, he better not be late again…_Iruka thought. Naruto may be Hokage, but Iruka was still like a father figure to him. The brunette sighed as he watched the tiny blond race across the academy yard accompanied by his father, both laughing manically. He turned towards the board just as the two blonds jumped through the window of the classroom.  
"sorry we are late dolphin-chan!" Minato yelled at his sensei.  
"yeah, sorry we are late again Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled at his former teacher. Iruka sighed and dropped the pen he had been holding.  
"Naruto…" The children looked wide eyed at Iruka, they had always been taught to call Naruto Hokage, "If Minato is late one more time I swear im gonna-" there was a poof of smoke next to the brunette.  
"Now, now Ru-ru chan," It was Kakashi.  
"hn, pervert." Minato muttered, Naruto grinned, pleased with how his son had reacted to Kakashi. Kakashi glared at the child playfully before beckoning Naruto outside. The blond grinned as he kissed his son's forehead lightly.  
"Il see you later." he smiled and swiftly walked out of the classroom, his orange-tipped Hokage robes swishing behind him. "So Kakashi, what is the problem?" His smile changed to concern when Kakashi's face hardened.  
"He's back"

TBC...


End file.
